Quand Naruto apprend à Iruka à utiliser Internet!
by equinoxe67
Summary: Iruka via msn va tout doucement mettre en place un raprochement entre lui et Kakashi! Bien que multipliant gaffes diverses et multiples il va faire changer leur relation.... yaoi à venirChapitre 2 en ligne!
1. histoire de cam

Iruka se leva péniblement sous l'effet de la fatigue encore présente. Il s'habilla avec hâte et alla ouvrir sa porte d'entrée. Là, Naruto, qui venait de sonner, lui sauta joyeusement dans les bras et dit :

« Sensei ! Comme promis aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre à utiliser Internet ! Leçon n°1 : MSN !!!!! »

Iruka voulut répliquer, mais déjà Naruto c'était précipité dans le bureau pour allumer l'ordinateur. Iruka Après s'être fait un bon café pour se réveiller rejoignit son protégé dans le bureau.

« Regarde Iruka, cette page c'est ta page msn, je t'ai fait une adresse et je t'ai rentré quelques contacts. Je sors voir Sasuke parle avec quelqu'un pour apprendre ! »

« Attend Naruto, explique-moi… »

Mais déjà Naruto s'était enfuis après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de son tuteur. Iruka resta donc seul, dubitatif devant son ordinateur. Quand une fenêtre s'ouvrit :

**-Bonjour**

Iruka hésitât, il lut le pseudo, il ne lui disait rien, finalement notre courageux chunin décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de répondre :

-Salut

**-Tu ma mis dans tes contacts, mais je ne sais pas qui tu es.**

-Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas moi qui t'y est mis, je découvre seulement msn : Iruka Umino

-…

-Tu es encore là ??

**-Désolé, je lisais… Je suis content Iruka, on va pouvoir apprendre à se connaître, après tous ce que Naruto m'a parlé de toi !**

-Naruto t'a parlé de moi ? Au fait qui es-tu ?

**-Kakashi HATAKE**

-…

**-Iruka ?**

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas que c'était vous, excusez-moi.

-P**ourquoi tu me vouvoies ? Et pourquoi t'excuser ?**

-Je… je ne sais vraiment pas….

**-Lol, et bien Iruka, passons aux choses sérieuses…**

-Aux choses sérieuses ?

**-D'abord, quel âge as-tu ?**

-21 ans

**-mmmmhhh…. C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es bien jeune !**

-Et vous… toi pardon, quel est ton âge ?

**-26 ans, de 5 ton aîné, il va falloir me respecter !**

-oui… bien sûr…

**-Iruka ? Je plaisantais, on se parle d'égal à égal ( rire) cela dit si tu veux m'appeler maître se ne serait pas pour me déplaire !!!**

-Non, non c'est bon.

**-Tu es avec quelqu'un ?**

-Là ? Chez moi ? Non je suis seul.

**-Que tu es naïf, je pensais plutôt côté cœur !**

-Oups… la honte, désolé. Je suis célibataire.

**-Un beau jeune homme comme toi peut-il vraiment être célibataire ?**

-Et toi ?

**-La tu deviens trop indiscret.**

-Ah… désolé.

**-Mais ne t'excuse donc pas, je te charrie !! Je suis moi aussi célibataire. **

-Un bel homme comme toi peut-il vraiment être célibataire ? lol

**-Ne me pique pas mes répliques petit !! Bon je dois y aller à bientôt Iruka.**

-Salut.

Et bien voilà, Iruka ( très fier de lui) venait d'avoir sa première discussion sur msn, qu'il était doué !

Quelques jours plus tard :

Aujourd'hui Iruka s'ennuyait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas retourné sur msn. Pourquoi ne réessayerait-il pas puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire ! 20 min après s'être arraché les cheveux ( car l'informatique et lui ne s'entendaient pas vraiment) Iruka était enfin connecté !

**-Salut jeune homme !**

-Bonjour Kakashi

**-Ca faisait un bout de temps !**

-Oui j'étais plutôt occupé. ( mensonge éhonté)

**-As-tu une cam ?**

-Cam ?

**-Une petite caméra a connecté**.

-Euh… ( 20 min plus tard ) voilà, j'ai trouvé, je la connecte.

**-Moi de même.**

-Ok

**-Iruka**

-Oui ?

**-Comme tu es adorable en caleçon !!!!!!**

-Oh mince ! Je vais m'habiller….

**-Oui**

-C'est fait.

**-Il ne fallait pas te forcer, ce n'était pas un spectacle déplaisant, bien au contraire.**

-…

**-Je te fais rougir ?? ****Roooohh c'est mignon !!**

-Je ne suis pas rouge.

**-Oublierais- tu que je te vois ? mdr**

-Oui bon, changeons de sujet.

**-Ok Iru-kun !**

**-Trop personnel? Trop intime comme surnom? Va falloir t'y habituer mon joli. Lol**

-Ca va être dur… Habituellement seul Naruto m'appel ainsi.

**-Vraiment ? Vous formez un couple ?**

**-??????????**

**-Désolé mes ardeurs m'emportent !!**

-Je vais y aller….

Iruka se déconnecta sans attendre de réponse. Comment avait-il put penser pourvoir avoir une conversation sensée avec un ninja réputé pour ne lire que des livres pervers à tout bout de champs !

Iruka marchait seul dans les rues de Konoha, quand il sentit 2 mains le saisir fermement par la taille… Quelqu'un se colla dans son dos et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« T'aurais-je choqué tout à l'heure ? »

Le cœur d'Iruka faillit s'arracher, le trop plein d'émotions le fit perdre connaissance.

Lorsque Iruka se réveilla, il était au fin fond de son lit. Il se leva déprimé, quel piètre ninja il était pour tomber dans les pommes pour un oui ou pour un non. Il s'immobilisa tout un coup, quelqu'un utilisait sa douche… Après avoir entendu cette personne fredonner ( fort mal) il fut soulagé, se n'était que Naruto.

Iruka qui passait devant le bureau remarqua que Naruto n'avait pas fermé sa session msn, il se faisait pas chier ce gamin à utiliser sa douche et son ordinateur !

Puis une idée lumineuse traversa l'esprit d'Iruka lorsqu'il vit que Kakashi était connecté ! Il allait lui parler en se faisant passer pour Naruto. L'inspiration lui vient :

-KAKASHI SENSEI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**-NARUTO !!!!!!!!!!! lol! Comment va Iruka?**

-Et bien, il n'est pas encore réveillé, pourquoi ? Vous vous faites du souci pour lui sensei ?

**-Mais oui, tu le sais pourtant, je t'ai déjà parlé de ça hier.**

-Pardon ?

**-Mais si souviens-toi, quand tu m'as demandé ce que je pensais d'Iru-kun !**

-Ah… oui je m'en souviens maintenant.

**-Alors tu penses que je devrais me lancer ?**

-Et bien ça dépend, que comptez vous faire exactement ?

**-Et bien…. D'abord j'irais chez lui…**

-Ensuite ?

**-Je le salurais poliment, lui demandant s'il était possible de se parler…**

-Puis ?

**-Je le mettrais en confiance…**

-Pour ?

**-Me déclarer !!!!**

-… C'est à dire ?

-J**e vais tout lui avouer…**

-Oui, évidemment. Mais comment allez vous lui dire ?

**-Je dirais : Mon cher Iruka sache que depuis un bout de temps à présent, je souhaitais te dire de….**

-De ????

**-Couper la cam quand tu te fais passer pour Naruto !!! Tu n'es pas malin mon bichon !!!!!**

Iruka s'empressa de s'enfuir rouge de honte, laissant Kakashi assister à sa cavalcade par l'intermédiaire de la cam ! Vraiment Kakashi était d'excellente humeur !


	2. oreille indiscrète

Iruka s'était vaillamment planqué sous sa couette. Ce n'était pas possible, il était vraiment un imbécile qui n'avait de cesse de se rendre ridicule. Iruka faisait à présent nerveusement les cents pas dans sa chambre, encore et toujours emmitouflé dans sa couette. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida de se connecter de nouveau.

Bien sûr, il fallait que Kakashi soit encore connecté, pas de chance…

**-Iruka ?**

-Quoi !?!

**-Fâché ?**

-Non… Je devrais ?

**-Non, non ! Je suis content, j'avais peur d'y être allé un peu trop fort.**

-Pff… Je l'ai bien cherché.

**-Tu sais si tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi, inutile de te donner tous se mal, demande le moi en face.**

-.… Je ne préfère pas.

**-Non ? Temps pis, si tu savais !!!**

-Sinon… Tu mets ta cam ?

**-A vos ordres Iru-kun ! C'est bon ? Tu me vois ?**

-Oui, je mets la mienne aussi.

**-Mmmmmhh !!!… Jolie couette…**

-Je sais, jaloux hein ?

**-Oui mais de la couette pas de toi.**

-Que dois-je comprendre ?

**-Dois-je te faire un dessin pour que tu comprennes mon grand ??**

-Allez pourquoi pas, va y dessine.

Après quelques minutes d'affairement, Kakashi regarda son chef d'œuvre. Il était satisfait, il était vraiment un géni dans tous ce qu'il entreprenait. Il en était certain ce petit dessin coquin allait faire son petit effet !! Iruka en aurait le feu aux joues, foie de Kakashi.

Finalement Kakashi brandit fièrement son beau dessin face à la cam.

**-Alors ? Verdict ?**

-Humm… Oui, oui pas mal, mais si je peux me permettre une objection, je préférerais être au-dessus.

**-Oh !??! Vraiment ?**

-Etonné ?

**-Un peu j'avoue, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part, mais je ne suis pas déçu de ta réaction même si celle que j'attendais était tout autre. Tu es quelqu'un plein de surprises Iruka…**

-Si tu savais, bol !!!

**-Chez toi ou chez moi beau gosse ?**

-… Pour ?

**-Pour que tu te mettes au-dessus…**

-Rire, tu plaisante bien sûr !! Encore un peu et je marchais, bravo !! Je suis trop naïf !

**-Oh, euh… bien sûr c'était pour rire. J'y vais, salut.**

Kakashi se déconnecta immédiatement priant pour qu'Iruka n'est pas pu apercevoir sa mine déçue par la cam !! C'était étonnent une telle réaction de la part d'Iruka, Kakashi avait toujours pensait qu'Iruka était quelqu'un de bien, de posé, gentil et surtout coincé. Il s'était toujours dit que ce genre de personnes étaient fades et sans intérêts. Mais tout compte fait Kakashi dut avouer qu'il devait revoir son jugement sur Iruka. En plus d'être mignon il était vraiment drôle, à ses dépends peut être, mais drôle. Cela mérité un petit approfondissement.

Kakashi décida donc d'aller chez son nouveau jouet !

Après avoir vagabondé de droite à gauche jusqu'à trouver enfin l'endroit ou habitait Iruka, Kakashi hésitait à toquer. Non pas qu 'il craignait la réaction d'Iruka, mais ce genre d'entrée et peut être trop formel pour un génie tel que lui, et qui plus est un ninja hors paire.

Kakashi opta alors pour la solution entrée par effraction et s'il se faisait prendre, la vielle excuse : la porte était ouverte. Kakashi passa alors par une fenêtre entrouverte ( il en avait de la chance), il se faufila dans l'appartement du jeune chunin, restant sur ses aguets il passait de pièce en pièce avec une discrétion absolue.

Enfin il trouva Iruka, celui ci était assis dos à lui, dans un bureau certainement. Il était accoudé à une table devant son ordinateur, sur msn bien sûr. Mais le beau jeune homme ne parlait à personne, étrange sans doute attendait-il quelqu'un. Kakashi se mit à espérer que cette personne pourrait être lui.

Iruka s'ennuyait devant son ordinateur, c'était pitoyable, rien que de penser qu'il était là assis depuis au moins 20 minutes que l'autre pervers se connecte, Iruka baissait encore plus dans sa propre estime. De rage il donna un coup sur le bureau, se leva violement, presque boudeur. Il fit un geste extrêmement mature et tira la langue à son ordinateur puis pensa tout haut.

- Pour qui se prend t-il celui la ? Il croit vraiment que je vais attendre toute la journée que **monsieur **veuille bien se connecter. Note pour l'avenir quand vous utilisiez pour la première fois msn ne parlez jamais à un géni aux cheveux gris….

Iruka se retourna, il devait sortir, s'aérer les neurones, il en avait assez de ne penser qu'a se ninja pervers s'en était trop. Tout d'un coup le souffle manqua à Iruka, il devient blanc puis vert, et puis rouge ( une foi n'est pas coutume). Iruka ne pouvait prononcer le moindre mot, Il plissa les yeux priant pour que Kakashi, debout d'en l'entrebâillement de la porte, n'ait par miracle rien entendu.


	3. rendez vous

Iruka et Kakashi restèrent un long moment à se dévisager sans rien dire. Puis Kakashi s'avança nonchalamment vers le jeune professeur.

« Iruka, ta tirade est très mignonne, je n'en attendais pas tant, du moins pas aussi vite ! »

Kakashi voulut prendre joyeusement Iruka dans ses bras, mais celui-ci parvient inextrémis à éviter son assaillent.

Très vite il analysa la situation, un ninja d'un niveau bien supérieur au siens se tenait devant lui, bloquant ainsi la porte, seule échappatoire. De plus, son ennemi présumé avait de toute évidence les hormones qui le travaillaient, si Iruka ne trouvait pas vite une solution il allait certainement en prendre pour son grade.

Notre jeune chunin redoublait d'adresse et de souplesse pour éviter les assauts perpétuels de son adversaire. Celui-ci semblait agacer de le voir sautiller de droite à gauche, ne comprenant pas le fondement de la situation. Pourquoi cette petite chose lui filait-elle entre les doigts ? Ce jeune homme était vraiment étrange, cela rajoutait encore plus de mérite au challenge. Amusé, Kakashi feignit un instant de faiblesse laissant ainsi filler sa proie terrorisée.

Cela avait peut d'importance, après tout, Iruka finirait bien par revenir de lui-même, de plus il n'avait toujours pas finit de lire son ouvrage préféré. Il rentra alors chez lui pour remédier à ce désagrément.

Iruka qui était aller se réfugier chez Naruto se félicita d'avoir échappé à cette situation plus qu'embarrassante. Kakashi était une personne incompréhensible et qui le rendait bien trop troublé à son goût. Mais malgré cela, Iruka était flatté de l'intérêt que semblait lui porter Kakashi, alors qu'il était réputé pour ne s'intéresser qu'à sa petite personne et refusait toutes autres compagnies que son livre préféré.

Bien, l'ordinateur de Naruto était allumé, parfait, un nouveau tour sur msn s'imposait.

Kakashi n'était pas connecté, voilà qui était ennuyeux. Ne voulant pas attendre bêtement, Iruka se décida à lui envoyer un e-mail/ Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à attendre que l'inspiration le gagne.

Kakashi venait de finir son livre préféré, ce qui lui procura un immense sentiment de vide. Une petite pause sur internet comblerait sans doute ce vide quelques minutes. Tiens, il avait reçu un e-mail. Kami-sama !!! C'était un e-mail d'Iruka, il n'en revenait pas! Voyons ce qu'il en était.

_« Kakashi, comme tu as dut t »en rendre compte, je n'ai pas eut le cœur d'attendre sagement que tu te connecte. D'ailleurs c'est peut être mieux, ainsi je peux t 'exprimer plus calmement ce à quoi je pense. _

_Je dois avouer être un peu perdu quant à ton comportement vis à vis de moi. Les quelques rencontres qui nous ont unis après nos premières conversations ne se sont pas vraiment passées comme je l'espérais. _

_Je peux maintenant constater que pour quelqu'un de timide comme moi, il m 'est plus facile de te parler via internet. Je suis peut être timide mais je me soigne ( rire), c'est pour cela, que de manière convenue cette fois ci, je souhaitais que l'on se voie pour boire un verre._

_Bien, sur ce, j'attends ta réponse, Iruka. »_

_« Yo, Iruka ! Ton e-mail m'à fait plaisir plus qu'il ne m'à surpris. Il est vrai que nos rencontres ont était peux communes, mais j'ai trouvé ça plutôt charment. Les actes trop communs manquent cruellement de piquant._

_Cela dit, la perspective d'un rendez-vous avec un homme aussi charmant que toi ne peut que me réjouir._

_Avant tout, je tiens à m'assurer de quelques petits détails : tu ne vas pas t'enfuir ? Tu ne vas pas me poser de lapin ? Et encore moins tombé dans les pommes ? Enfin si prendre le risque d'être inconscient en ma compagnie ne te dérange pas… ( rire )_

Non, sérieusement, je ne sais pas qu'elle image je te renvois, mais je te jure que je ne mange pas. Kakashi »

_« Demain 18 h chez moi ?Iruka »_

_« Avec plaisir. Kakashi »_

17h 45, et voilà, Iruka se mettait à stresser, il fallait qu'il se calme, se n'était qu'un petit verre entre collègue, rien de bien effrayent. Bien sûr ce collègue en question était la personne devant lequel il avait était le plus ridicule de toute sa vie, mais ce n'est qu'un léger détail… Le noeud dans son estomac se sera d'avantage lorsqu'il entendit qu'on toquait à sa porte. Mince, on lui avait pourtant dit que Kakashi était toujours en retard.

Kakashi humecta l'air frai de ce début de soirée, qu 'allait-il se passer ce soir ? On était à l'abri de rien avec un professeur aussi imprévisible. Sur ce, le dit professeur lui ouvrit la porte. Kakashi prit le temps de le détailler. Iruka avait les cheveux lâchés, retombant gracieusement sur ses épaules, une mèche caressant sa lèvre inférieure. Il portait une chemise noire ( au goût de Kakashi) boutonné uniquement en son milieu laissant entrapercevoir par-ci par-là au grès des mouvements d'Iruka un torse finement musclé. Un pantalon foncé é et moulant qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette venait finir sa tenue.

Il fallait l'avouer, Iruka était très beau ce soir. Kakashi entra, la porte se refermant derrière lui.


	4. aboutissement et relation

_**Merci pour toutes les reviews et voici enfin avec énormément de retard (désolé) la suite et la fin de cette fan fiction !!**_

****

* * *

****

Kakashi pour la première fois de sa vie était arrivé en avance à un de ses rendez-vous, qu'ils soient de cœur ou de travail. Lui-même n'en revenait pas. A présent il gambadait tout heureux à la découverte de l'appartement du jeune et beau professeur, en parcourant les pièces accompagné de son ôte il ne pouvait empêcher des idées saugrenues de traverser son esprit : _c'est bien le meuble est à la bonne hauteur pour… Hum la distance entre le salon et la chambre peut être vite parcourue, pourquoi il tremble ? Je ne vais donc pas le manger, enfin…Kakashi tu ferais mieux de te reprendre, met de côté ton fabuleux esprit pervers et essaye de comprendre les mots qui sortent de sa bouche…_

_-_

_-_

En fait, Iruka l'invitait à prendre place dans le salon en lui proposant quelque chose à boire, bien sûr la réponse « saké » fusa sans beaucoup de suspens. Sur ce point la le géni était vraiment prévisible.

-

-

Iruka était nerveux et ses mouvements s'en ressentaient, Kakashi avait sûrement remarqué son tremblement pendant qu'il lui remplissait son verre, mais il faisait comme si de rien était. La conversation commença sur des sujets sans beaucoup d'intérêts, comme, le compte-rendu de leur semaine, les bêtises les plus récentes de Naruto, leurs différentes rencontres, tous cela ponctué de rires sincères et veloutés.

-

-

Le professeur était enfin détendu même s'il restait quelque peu maladroit, sans doute dut à son admiration pour un des plus grands ninja de konoha. De son côté Kakashi se réjouissait d'avoir réussi à mettre Iruka plus en confiance en sa présence, il essayait même de soutenir la conversation, de ne pas lancer trop de pics tordus et de mauvais goût, ce qui représentait un effort presque surhumain pour lui. Bien sur son esprit, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de divaguer dans un genre assez osé, mais tout de même très très recherché, n'oublions pas que notre personnage est surdoué : _du sexe, du sexe, du sexe, du sexe, du sexe…. _Enfin….

-

-

Malheureusement, même si notre joli brun s'était montré attiré par Kakashi dans le sens ou en le voyant, il perdait tous ses moyens et quand il ne le voyait pas il se languissait de sa présence. Néanmoins il restait un homme compliqué à séduire, ce qui était bien différent de toutes les aventure féminines ou masculines qu'avait eut Kakashi. Mais ça ne le décourageait pas, loin de là.

-

-

Au contraire Kakashi trouvait la situation et la personne intéressante, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ne voulait pas d'une simple aventure, il voulait prendre le temps de connaître le tuteur de son élève, le séduire, peut être même l'aimer. Au-delà de ses pensées de don juan, il espérait vraiment tenter une relation sérieuse avec cet homme qui le fascinait tant, et si de l'amour n'était pas possible entre eux pourquoi ne pas s'en faire un ami. Kakashi avait, depuis la mort des deux membres de son équipe, renoncer à ce lier à quelqu'un de peur de souffrir de sa perte. Mais toute peur s'envolait au contact d'Iruka, il était si simple si chaleureux…

-

-

La soirée avait bien avancé, tandis que les bouteilles de saké défilaient, Kakashi avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir le flot de ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa bouche encouragées par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Iruka aussi semblait avoir un peu trop bu, mais aucun des deux n'étaient saoul, juste plus ouvert et souriant. Peut être était-ce l'occasion pour aborder enfin le sujet temps attendu.. Ce ne serait pas trop tôt pensa Kakashi.

-

Iruka sensei ?

Kakashi ?

Je me suis demandé en quel honneur le professeur le plus en vue de konoha m'invitait chez lui?

Peut être pour savoir pour quelle raison tout « Konoha » tombe aux pieds d'un ninja tel que vous.

Et ? En avait vous trouvé la raison ?

Peut être bien en effet. ( Quelques sourires refoulés de justesse chez nos deux ninjas).

Mmmmh… Voilà qui est intéressant, très intéressant même.

Vraiment ?

Que voulez vous savoir d'autre sur moi ?

Je ne sais trop… Peut être si vous accepteriez qu'on se voit plus souvent ?

Dois-je prendre ses quelques mots pour de nouveaux rendez-vous, entraînent une quelconque relation que nous ayons à entretenir ? ( rougissement de l'interlocuteur à la cicatrice barrent le visage )

C'est facile de répondre à une question par une autre question.

-

Kakashi n'estiment que répondre ne servait à rien, s'approcha gaiement du jeune professeur. Une fois à ses côtés, doucement, il hotta le masque qui cachait son visage, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Iruka dans les yeux, puis hotta le bandeau qui lui barrait l'œil. Enfin il se permit de contempler la réaction du jeune chunin.

-

-

Leurs regards se croisèrent, se mêlèrent… Puis la distance les séparent fut rompu, aucun ne savait vraiment qui des deux avait fait le premier mouvement, mais ils se retrouvaient là, à s'embrasser.

-

-

Le baiser fut tout d'abord chaste et timide, puis Kakashi pris l'initiative de l'approfondir y mêlant passion et envie. Après de longues minutes les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent presque à regret pour recommencer presque immédiatement. Ce manège dura jusque tard dans la nuit n'allant néanmoins pas plus loin que ses quelques baisers et caresses trop chastes pour les habitudes de Kakashi. Mais cela rajoutait un certain piquant à cette relation naissante. Une envie de découvrir l'autre sans précipitation pour ne rien regretter, pour en garder le meilleur souvenir possible.

-

-

Après un dernier baiser sur le pas de la porte, Kakashi s'éloigna de l'appartement de son nouvel amant afin de rejoindre le sien, certes il dormirait seul, mais il avait trouvé une personne qui valait la peine qu'il se lève chaque matin, une personne qui le rendait heureux, et avec qui il voulait rester le plus longtemps possible.

-

-

Pour la première fois depuis des années Kakashi se sentait réellement légers, heureux, et sortit de sa solitude si douloureuse. Il passa au coin d'une rue en sifflotant ne faisant pas attention à un de ses jeunes élèves, blondinet, qui le regarda passer, un sourire vrai et satisfait sur le visage.

* * *

**_Voilà je vais m'arrêter ici, je pense que vous avez assez d'imagination pour envisager ce qui va leur arriver à présent ._**


End file.
